Once Upon a Time
by kassysnape
Summary: Forkslândia é governada pelo viúvo Rei Carlisle III que perdeu sua esposa ao dar a luz a sua filha caçula. Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Nicole, Nessie e Jane são as filhas do rei que cresceram sem muitas referencias femininas em suas vidas. Elas cavalgam, duelam e são loucas por sapatos. Suas histórias começam a mudar com a visita de uma tal Rainha Esme e seus filhos...


Era uma vez... não, não.

Em uma bela tarde de verão... Também não.

Querido diário... Com certeza não.

Ah, já sei!

Nossa história se inicia em um reino muito, muito distante, frio, pacato, entediante e infelizmente entediante... Não, muito deprimente.

O badalado núcleo nobre do reino de Forkslândia mais uma vez entra nos holofotes! O rei viúvo e rico, não sabe o que fazer com suas seis capetinhas, digo, princesinhas que além de não saberem o que é classe ainda afugentam todos os pretendentes. Será que o rei achará uma nova mãe para elas? Será que elas aceitarão a nova madrasta? Descubra isso e mais no próximo capitulo de... Ops! Mistura de Gossip girl e novela mexicana. Xoxo.

Agora parando a palhaçada. Forkslândia é governada pelo viúvo Rei Carlisle III que perdeu sua esposa ao dar a luz a sua filha caçula. Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Nicole, Nessie e Jane são as filhas do rei que cresceram sem muitas referencias femininas em suas vidas. Elas cavalgam, duelam e são loucas por sapatos. Suas histórias começam a mudar com a visita de uma tal Rainha Esme e seus filhos... Segurem-se nas cadeiras! Os dados foram lançados e o resultado é muita, muita confusão.

PROLÓGO

O barulho de espada contra espada fazia-se ouvir pelo salão, os dois cavaleiros em suas armaduras, observavam atentamente um ao outro procurando por brechas. Um vestia uma armadura negra e o outro uma armadura branca. Ambos tinham o brasão do reino de Forkslândia.

O cavaleiro negro investiu contra seu adversário jogando seu escudo contra ele, o cavaleiro branco se desequilibrou e caiu, aproveitando essa falha, o cavaleiro negro encostou a afiada lâmina da espada no pescoço do oponente, vencendo assim o duelo.

- Ora Bella, podia deixar-me ganhar uma vez. – O cavaleiro branco falou enquanto se levantava e retirava o elmo revelando ser na verdade uma jovem garota de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos chocolate.

O cavaleiro negro também retirou o elmo, era uma mulher um pouco mais velha que a primeira. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente chocolates.

- Ah! Nessie... Se deixar você ganhar, não será divertido. – Ela sorria.

Nessie bufou.

- Rosalie, não concorda comigo que isso não é justo? – Ela perguntou olhando para uma deslumbrante loira que estava em pé no canto da parede apoiada em uma bela espada dourada.

- Não se aflija querida, Bella treina há mais tempo, por isso te ganha. – Rosalie respondeu cruzando o belíssimo salão para chegar até as duas.

Era um salão próprio para duelos e treinos de combate. Várias espadas, lanças e arcos e flechas decoravam as paredes. As paredes eram em tons pastéis e os poucos móveis eram de uma madeira clara e lustrosa.

Bella abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por gritos vindos do corredor. Nessie correu para abrir as pesadas portas, e quando o fez teve que apressadamente sair da frente, pois uma pequena e extremamente assustada garotinha loira, de no máximo sete anos, vinha montada em uma furiosa égua branca que galopava com velocidade para dentro do salão.

- Jane!- Rosalie gritou e arregalou os olhos.

A menininha tinha lágrimas nos olhos azuis e segurava com força as rédeas tentando parar a égua.

- Socorro. – Ela choramingou.

As três se puseram a correr tentando pegar a égua, mas o animal corria pelo salão desviando delas.

- Josephina! – Uma voz suave e fina gritou em um tom zangado.

O animal estacou na hora e olhou para a porta. Uma jovem mulher estava parada a porta com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. Mais parecia uma fada, tinha cabelos pretos e curtos cujas pontas apontavam para todos os lados, olhos verdes, feições delicadas e miúdas. Mas o chicote em sua mão e a cara de zangada contrastava com essas características, dando-lhe um ar amedrontador.

A égua ergueu as patas dianteiras e a pobre Jane não conseguiu se segurar. Bella conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse no chão. Alice correu até Josephina, a égua, e segurou em suas rédeas.

- Menina má! – Ela falou, mas depois olhou para Jane. – O que fazia em cima do meu cavalo Jane?

A menina fez um biquinho e fungou enquanto ia até Rosalie e se escondia atrás da saia de seu vestido.

- É que a Josephina é tão bonita! Eu queria dar uma voltinha. – Jane sussurrou, olhando temerosa para Alice.

A fadinha fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Quando abriu os olhos a raiva já tinha passado e um sorriso enorme estampava seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, mas prepara-te, pois haverá um castigo. – Alice sorria malignamente.

Jane arregalou os olhos e se jogou aos pés de Alice.

- Não! Não! Tudo menos os seus castigos.

As mulheres riram do desespero da criança. Alice sabia ser muito má quando lhe convinha.

- Relaxa... Eu só vou... – A menina arregalou os olhos em expectativa. – Contar tudo pro papai.

Jane parecia a ponto de ter um enfarto.

- Não faz isso não Lice! Eu faço o que você quiser!

Alice sorriu, era exatamente o que queria ouvir.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. – Ela falou olhando em volta. – Onde está Nicole?

Jane e Nessie se entreolharam e depois desviaram o olhar pro teto. As outras perceberam suas caras de culpadas.

- Vamos lá! Desembuchem, onde ela está? – Rosalie perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Só sabemos que ela não dormiu em casa. – Nessie falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Bella suspirou.

- Provavelmente ela está na cidade com algum plebeu. – Alice falou.

Rosalie deu de ombros pegando sua espada do chão.

- Acho que ela está na floresta, mas deixe isso para lá. É quase hora do jantar e papai nos quer apresentáveis. – A loira falou enquanto ia saindo do salão.

Todas, exceto Alice, fizeram caretas. Apresentáveis queria dizer empetecadas e vestidas com vestidos cheios de babados.

Alice sorria de orelha a orelha, já tinha separado a roupa de cada uma. Mas sua alegria era por outro motivo, _sentia_ que algo importante estava prestes a acontecer.


End file.
